loveinthemaskfandomcom-20200213-history
Chun Bi-Rak
Chun Bi-Rak is one of the gang members of the company called Dae-Han Consulting. Childhood Bi-Rak didn't have any parents and was left at the front gate of his grandma's house when he was born, he lived in a small country town. His grandma couldn't talk nor could she read or write either so it made Bi-Rak have no name. When his grandma would work she would leave Bi-Rak at some old man's house until she finished working. During that period of time he was taught Chinese Characters. At the age of 4 he memorized all the thousand characters. At 7 years old word spread around his town which made him earn the title "Genius". When Bi-Rak's grandma picked him up from his lessons she brought him milk, the milk was named "Bi-Rak Milk" which made half of his name. Still at 7 years old his grandma fainted, he knocked on every door for help but no one opened up, for a week he only drank water (Serving it to her also) and stayed by his grandma's side. She ended up passing away making Health Services take her away from Bi-rak so he was taken away to an orphanage. When one of the orphanage's staff asked his name he replied with "Chun Bi-Rak" which in character "Chun" stood for sky. Bi-Rak met one of his life long friends Yong chun-il. And because of him there was never a lonely moment. Bi-rak had heard if you study, you can become rich. So he studied hard. Until highschool second year, his future was really bright for him. But it was before he would meet his fate. One day a problem where a kid called Sang-Joon's scool fees disappeared arose. The guy's dad was the PTA Chairman so the teacher in charge was nervous and was desperately looking for the criminal. Somehow Sang-Joon's fees ended up in Bi-Raks bag which he pleaded innocent but that didn't stop the teacher for wanting to look good so he took it up a notch by bringing Bi-Rak up to the front of the class and slapping him with a ruler. Yong-Chun had stood up for Bi-rak who ended up getting hit harder than Bi-rak tons of times. The next day when Yong-Chun and hm were walking amidst the flower gardens, Sang-Joon came and told them the truth about the school support fees saying it was a joke. Yong-Chun was going to hit Sang-Joon but Bi-Rak stopped him and was hit instead. Yong-Chun got angry and kicked Sang-Joon making him collaspe into the flower garden. But he just had to fall on a sharp rock and hurt his spine making him have to lie on a bed for the rest of his life. Sang-Joon's powerful parents said that Bi-Rak and Yong-Chun were "Hoodlums" and made them go back to a training school. Main Story He loses his bestfriend (Yong-Chun), his girlfriend (who was afraid to be a gangster's girlfriend), his grandmother (who couldnt speak and was hated by neighbors), his little brother(not by blood relations). He became a gangster because he says he hit rock bottom, he has no purpose in life anymore. Until he meets Suh hyun bin who he later develops romantic feelings for when he figures out she is a girl when she was stabbed and taken to the hospital by him a nurse tells him it was a girl. Suh hyun bin also later develops feelings for him and they both marry eachother (in a way of not a real marriage). But on that same day he gets stabbed and not wanting to be taken to a hospital as hyun bin constanly suggests and later dies in front of hyun bin singing her a song and smiling. He also has an unknown child (Taechun bi rak) with Ga-Hyun Tae as she had sex with him when he was drunk.